Currently, various terminal devices have been widely used. These terminal devices include mobile phone, handheld computer, tablet computer, electronic book reader (such as e-paper book) and the like. Users can read various data files on these terminal devices, which brings great conveniences in their works and lives.
There is a need to enhance display effects of these terminal devices so as to provide a user with a better reading experience.